Cookie dough stores well when frozen, but in its frozen state it is extremely difficult to separate the dough into individual cookie-sized portions. Typically, frozen dough must either be thawed before using, or must be frozen in a cylindrical shape that allows it to be cut in frozen form. It is possible to freeze and store the dough in individual portions, but such frozen dough tends to stick to the container, and separate portions tend to stick to one another.